Moments
by Blacknight123
Summary: Percy and many girls. Warning smut and lemons. Will take requests.


Percy felt himself harden as he saw what his mother was wearing today. She was wearing hot yoga pants and a simple t shirt but she looked like a million dollars.

He made his way into the kitchen and hugged her tightly from behind, enjoying the way she felt against him. "Hey mom" he whispered into her ear.

Sally blushed when she felt his hot breath on her neck and his cock against her ass.

"H-Hey Percy" She stammered, turning to face him. His face was very close to hers at this point and it was becoming increasingly hard not to just crash her lips against his and lose herself.

"You look beautiful mom" Percy told her huskily with his arms still around her hips. He let his arm wonder down slowly before cupping her ass cheeks.

"Percy, you can't be doing that" Sally yelped. _No matter how much I want you to._

"And why not" Percy replied cheekily.

"I'm your mother for starters and- "Sally was interrupted by Percy's lips crashing against hers. She tried pushing him off but he was too strong. It wasn't long before she lost herself to her own desire.

She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen their kiss. _I can't believe I'm doing this! But I don't want it to stop._

"Are you sure you want this?" Percy asked, panting from their kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me "Sally said, pulling into another kiss.

She moaned onto her son's lips while his hands began to roam her body. She moaned even louder when his fingers went into her panties began fingering her.

"Percy" Sally moaned as their kiss grew steamier.

Percy then pushed Sally onto the counter and ripped her clothes off. He paused for a second to admire the beauty that was his mother. _Oh my gods mom is even hotter with her clothes off!_

Sally smiled at him saucily and spread her legs open allowing him to see everything. She let her hand go down her pussy and began to pleasure herself in front of her son. She took pleasure in how he blushed at seeing her like this. "Well?" she demanded lustfully.

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her again, letting their mouths melt against each other, before leaving a trail of kisses to her perky breasts. He dragged his tongue all over her breasts then began to suck on her nipples.

"Mm" Sally moaned. "That feels good Percy but let's get to the main course" she said, overcome with desire, she pushed him down towards her pussy.

She gasped upon feeling his breath against her pussy. _I can't believe Percy is actually about to eat me out! This is insane._

Percy found his arousal growing even further upon smelling the sweet scent of his mom. He kissed her pussy softly then dragged his tongue against her pussy tentatively. _The taste is unusual but sweet. I like it!_ Then began licking her out more eagerly.

"Oh Gods Percy! Yes, that's so good!" Sally moaned, pushing his head deeper into her pussy.

Percy kept at it. Making sure to pay attention to his mom's moans and with her hand pushing his head deeper, it wasn't long before she came.

"Oh, Percy that's it! Oh Gods I'm going to- "she trailed off as she had one of the best orgasms of her life. Her body shook and her eyes rolled back with pleasure as she felt herself gush onto Percy's face.

Percy licked up her juices eagerly. _Wow this tastes better than nectar._ Then cupped Sally's face and kissed her hungrily.

Sally returned the kiss eagerly, loving the taste of her own juices. "I think it's time I return the favour" She said saucily then pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his cock. _Wow its big!_

She marvelled at the sight of it then kissed the head softly. She smiled up at him then licked up the shaft tantalisingly slow before circling the head of his penis with her tongue.

"Wow mom that feels so good" Percy groaned.

Sally eyed him lustfully then began to bob her head up and down his cock, thoroughly enjoying herself. _It's been ages since I've sucked a good cock._ It wasn't long before Percy came, sending wave after wave of cum into her mouth. She savoured it before swallowing it all greedily.

"Wow mom, you're so slutty" Percy smirked.

Sally sucked on his cock for a while longer, making sure she didn't waste a drop of his delicious cum, then kissed him thoroughly. The kiss got steamier and the next thing she knew she had stripped him down so now they both were naked. _I want it so bad!_

"Fuck me" Sally said seductively.

Percy obliged and thrust himself inside Sally. "Oh mom" he cried out in pleasure as he began to fuck his mother.

Sally bit her lips in a bid to keep herself quiet but it was no use. She was in heaven. She had never felt like this during sex before and it wasn't long before her screams began to fill the kitchen.

"Just like that baby! Fuck your slutty mother's pussy!" she screamed as Percy began to thrust harder. She had lost function of her body and pleasure began to fill her being. She grabbed him and kissed him sloppily, their tongues entwining as he pumped into her faster and harder.

"Mom I'm close!" Percy moaned as his thrusts began to get more frantic.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Harder baby fuck mommy harder!" Sally cried as she felt her own orgasm grow close. She wrapped her legs around her son and soon felt herself gush all over her sons penis. Her body shook with pleasure as Percy continued to pump into her faster and faster till he erupted.

"Ohhh" Percy groaned as he felt himself spurt inside his own mother. He heard sally moan passionately again as fell on top of her.

"Gods Percy that was amazing!" Sally panted, still recovering from her intense orgasm. _That was the best sex I've ever had and I've fucked Poseidon!_

"You're amazing mom" Percy told her as he cupped her cheeks then kissed her fervently. Their tongues battled for dominance till Sally submitted and Percy found himself on top of he, his cock hard again.

"Ready for round two" Sally said seductively.

"You bet I am!" Percy replied enthusiastically.


End file.
